Detroit Youth Choir
Detroit Youth Choir were a choir act from Season 14 of JayGT. They were eliminated in the Quarterfinals in the Judges' Choice. Background The Detroit Youth Concert Choir & Performing Arts Company (DYC) is a non- profit 501 © 3 organization that services young people throughout the Detroit Metropolitan area. The Detroit Youth Choir teaches and develops students through music education, dance, and theatrical arts. Our program is designed for youth between the ages of 8-18. The Detroit Youth Choir vision is to offer the youth of Metro Detroit a world class performing art experience that develops their creative skills and talents. Our organization was founded in September 1996 under the conductorship of Fleming J. Ivory. Anthony T. White succeeded Fleming Ivory in September 2001. The Detroit Youth Choir has performed at various events around the City of Detroit, nationally, and internationally. We had the opportunity, to perform at the Michigan Outdoor Adventure Center’s ribbon cutting ceremony before Governor Rick Snyder and Mayor Mike Duggan. We also performed at the Rhythm & Blues Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony before many celebrities, dignitaries, and pioneers of the music industry. The Detroit Youth Choir’s most recent major accomplishment(s) include: participating in a documentary IMAX film titled “America’s Musical Journey” which was be shown in all IMAX Theatres across the U.S and DYC recorded with the UK group The Go! Team and was featured on seven songs on The Go! Team’s album. The Detroit Youth Choir entered the national competition America’s Got Talent where the choir traveled to Cincinnati, OH in hopes of making it to the main stage in Los Angeles, CA. The organization has also performed for other local organizations such as; Spectrum Children Services, Detroit Pistons, U of M Basketball Club Ann Arbor, Scholars for Dollars, Focus Hope, Arise Detroit, A.I.M. Youth Conference, The D-drop New Year’s Eve Celebration, IMPACT TV, Light up Detroit organization, Youth Development Commission of Detroit and The Detroit Public Library. https://www.detroityouthchoir.org/bio Audition Detroit Youth Choir's audition in Episode 1404 consisted of singing, rapping and dancing to Macklemore & Ryan Lewis' "Can't Hold Us". JayDK, Luke, Mike, and Cipher all voted "Yes", sending them to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Detroit Youth Choir's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 1409 consisted of performing The Black Eyed Peas' "Where is the Love". JayDK, Luke, and guest judge Nerdy gave them standing ovations. The group's performance was strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals instead of Battle Droids Crew. Quarterfinals Detroit Youth Choir's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 1412 consisted of singing, dancing and rapping Carrie Underwood's "The Champion". They were revealed to have finished in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, they received less votes than Benicio Bryant. In the Judges' Choice, JayDK, Luke, Mike, and Cipher all voted for Voices of Service, eliminating Detroit Youth Choir from the competition. Category:Acts Category:Rappers Category:Vocal Groups Category:Season 14 Acts Category:Season 14 Rappers Category:Season 14 Vocal Groups Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 14 Accepted Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 14 Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers